Barry
Barry is a race car who lives up in Queens, New York, that appears in Cars: The Video Game and Cars: Mater-National Championship. Though Barry is loyal to the other members of his gang, Vince, Sonny, and Lenny, he appears to be more spineless than them, and most of his dialogue revolves around him attempting to impress Vince. Barry appears to be a 1970 Plymouth Roadrunner, and he is painted in orange and blue livery, with the number "8" on his doors, in the center of a black spade design. His rims are a bit different in PlayStation 3 version of Cars: Mater-National Championship. History ''Cars: The Video Game'' In Cars: The Video Game, Barry first appears alongside El Guapo and Tia in the "Hooligans" level of Sheriff's Hot Pursuit, in which he must be chased down by the player. He later appears in the Ornament Valley Circuit event, where he, Vince, Sonny, and Lenny challenge Lightning to a race around Ornament Valley. Barry appears again in Chick's Challenge, where he and the other members of his gang are revealed to be allied with Chick Hicks, and in Ornament Valley GP, where he is one of the opposing competitors. ''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' In Cars: Mater-National Championship, Barry appears in the cutscene for Radiator Springs Circuit, where he joins Lightning, Doc, Fred, and Philip in a friendly competition around Radiator Springs, and as an opponent in the next event, Team Relay #1, on a team with Mia and Tia. Barry later appears as an opponent in Stadium Race #1, on a team with Gudmund and Sonny in Team Relay #2, on a team with Otto and Vince in Team Relay #3, as an opponent in The Upper Mine, and as the opposing player in the final Doc and the Law's Race 'n' Chase level. Appearances *''Cars: The Video Game'' *''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' Gallery Mark-van-haitsma-r-13.jpg Barry.jpg|''Cars: The Video Game'' Barry Cars video game.PNG|''Cars: The Video Game'' vlcsnap-2013-04-18-12h19m29s59.png|''Cars: The Video Game'' Barry.png|''Cars: The Video Game'' File:Barry.PNG|''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' BarryRSC.jpg|''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' BarryTR1.jpg|''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' BarrySR1.jpg|''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' BarryTR2.jpg|''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' BarryTR3.jpg|''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' BarryTUM.jpg|''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' Icon BAR a.png|Character icon from Cars: Mater-National Championship Quotes *"Yo, we're from Queens!" - Cars: The Video Game *"Yeah! Throw down. Down to the ground! On the road!" - Cars: The Video Game *"Ow!" - Cars: The Video Game *"He's right you know!" - Cars: The Video Game *"Ow! You know, I spend a lot of my time on my hood, and you hit it". - Cars: The Video Game *"He hits my hood, watch the hood okay!" - Cars: The Video Game *"Ooh, hey watch it!" - Cars: The Video Game *"Ooh, wait till Vince hears about this!" - Cars: The Video Game *"Ha, ha, ha!" - Cars: The Video Game *"Ahhh!" - Cars: The Video Game *"Hey Vince, over here!" - Cars: The Video Game *"Why, do you think you're better than me? No!" - Cars: The Video Game *"Wha, come on!" - Cars: The Video Game *"Oh, why me?!" - Cars: The Video Game *"Ha-ha-ha!" - Cars: The Video Game *"Yo Vinnie, check me out!" - Cars: Mater-National Championship *"Hey, Vince, look at me!" - Cars: Mater-National Championship *"Vin, my man, did you see what I did to that bum?" - Cars: Mater-National Championship *"Oh, who's the loser now?" - Cars: Mater-National Championship *"Tires, don't fail me now." - Cars: Mater-National Championship Trivia *Barry makes the most appearances of any non-playable character in Cars: Mater-National Championship, at seven total. *Barry's headlights are less bright than any other character's in Cars: Mater-National Championship, presumably because the developers directly ported his files from Cars: The Video Game, where all characters had dim headlights. *According to official artwork and his icon in Cars: The Video Game, Barry has pop-out headlights, they are always exposed in the game, but are covered up in the artwork. Barry also has single-piece side windows in the artwork. *Seems like Barry is unrespected in his own gang, so he tries to impress them everytime he has an oportunity. pl:Barry pt-br:Barry Category:Americans Category:Antagonists Category:Racing cars Category:Cars: Mater-National Championship Characters Category:Cars: The Video Game Characters